Reverse Kuroshitsuji Psychology
by Happypanda123
Summary: Sort of. What happens when you have a family of an idiot, a troublemaker, an emo, a shopaholic and a hyperactive interfering with the daily dark and sinister theme of the usual Kuroshitsuji?
1. Chapter 1

Rated T because of swearing and coarse language.

Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**Chapter One - The Beginning ****of a**** Horrible Trip**

I crept up the creaking stairs. They used to scare me when I first came here, but it didn't matter anymore. I grew up and well… There was something that scared me even more at the end of the stairs. I took one step at a time, taking my time very, very, ver- "Nick… Stop wasting time, hurry and wake Rin up."

The voice startled me; I turned around, and smiled nervously, "Easier said than done Shari, you know how scary she is in the morning… And waking her up at 4:30am? I do not want a death wish." I replied to my sister. She's not my real sister, after all we look nothing alike, and we're all orphans: Rin, Shari, Rose, Joy and I.

We live in the church and at times the girls might be real troublemakers, but they're irreplaceable as my family. My sister stared at me with her blood red eyes, yes, she has red eyes, not abnormal, but they used to scare me all the time when I first met her. Who am I kidding; I'm scared of everything when I was young. Until I got used to it, I've always hid behind Mother Grace.

"When she's up… Just run away I guess." She turned and walked away; giving the only solution we all knew how to deal with when waking Rin up.

I sighed and continued up the stairs normally while trying not to make any sounds. I reached the door; I gulped "Rin are you awake?" I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, not even a sound. I reached for the doorknob, turned it slowly, and then walked inside.

It was dark, the curtains obviously weren't open. Without sunlight you couldn't see a thing in the room, not even where the light switch was. I felt the wall for the light switch and I flicked it on upon finding it. The light was too bright for my eyes at first, but then I got slammed against the wall and my view went all black.

It took me a few seconds but I worked out that a hand was covering my eyes, temporarily killing my sight. I figured as much as soon as I saw I was on waking duties, that today was my doomsday. "Nick… Wright…" The growling voice definitely meant my doom…

* * *

Although I was sitting down and having breakfast peacefully and happily, it would be nicer if I didn't have the scratch wounds on my face or an ice pack on my throbbing head. "Who the fuck told you to wake me up this fuckin' early?" Rin sweared like always, Rin is the most troublesome troublemaker in the church.

She swears, she drinks (but she never gets drunk), and she is very violent, as you can see. We're going to our annual camping trip today so I had to wake Rin up; it's very painful to wake her up. She has low blood pressure in the mornings, which makes her ten times more violent than she already is.

"How could you Rin…"

"What? You woke me up, who the hell wakes people up by turning the lights on, you trying to blind me?" Rin replied defending herself.

"No one dies from being blind..."

"So you were trying to blind me...?" Rin asked in a bloodlust tone, holding the knife with strawberry jam.

"Let's not beat Nick up already at 4:50am please." I said holding my hands up to my face, while backing off, trying to run away from this room.

Joyce came into the kitchen and sat down without even looking up from her phone, texting or playing games or whatever she does on her phone, same as always.

"Are you guys done yet?" Primrose, Shari's real older sister, came in to ask us. Her purple highlights really standout, if you see her in a crowd you would spot her instantly. No I am not calling her fat or anything like that, but that's just that, her purple hair stands out and is rare, that's all.

"Oi, you, answer me." When I snapped out of it, Rin's face was so close to mine I stopped breathing. She almost scared me to death. When something sticky touched my neck, I realized that she holding the knife at my throat and I froze.

"Uh… You're too close, too close!" I sweat dropped when she backed off so easily.

"Calm down, take deep breaths." I suggested.

"Are you doing Tai Chi?" Rin asked randomly until I realized I was lowering my arms down slowly.

"Uh… No…" I replied as Shar popped out of nowhere, leaned her chin against my head, and hugged me from the back, asking,

"You know we're going to be late soon right?"

* * *

"Nick, you fuckin' idiot, you woke me up this early, and we're still late?" Rin shouted at the back of the car as she started loading the back with our luggage.

"Don't blame me; we took more time since you decided to beat me up." I said as I tightened the rope holding the luggage at the top.

"Stop arguing and let's go already," Rose whined,

"How about we take your argument when we get there?" Shari suggested while on the other side Joyce opened the black door. She got in quietly while texting someone on her phone. It didn't take us much time to get in my black VW Touran; I worked really hard for this car.

I had 2 part-time jobs, came home late everyday, but it was worth it. I obviously had to take the driver seat; Rin was in the seat beside me, while Rose, Shan, and Joy sat in the back seats. But little did I know that I should have never thought about getting a driver's license, if only I had listened to Mother Grace… Maybe Rin would have spared me from being beaten to death…

* * *

"So… Are we fuckin' there yet?" Rin asked impolitely.

"Rin… You asked that for the… I don't know how many times you've asked!" I replied; I don't know if it's the 1000th or 10 000th time that she's asked that question. We have driven for about 5 hours; everyone in the backseat was asleep. I'm keeping Rin awake because she'll kill me if she sleeps in the car and wakes up again, but I did not expect the 'Are we there yet?' question being asked every 5 minutes.

"So… Are we…"

"Rin please, anything but that question!" I cut her off before she could swear and she answered with a sigh. An hour past and I asked, to check if she was asleep, "Rin… You're not sleeping, are you…?"

"No, I'm not, and are we fuckin' there yet?" she yawned before replying calmly.

"We're halfway there…" I muttered trying to protect myself from being hurt but Rin has really sharp ears.

"Half way… Only half way!" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs and woke up everyone from the back.

"So loud…" Joy yawned sleepily.

"Great Rin, you woke them up." I said sarcastically,

"… Are you being sarcastic with me? Do you want to be beaten up?" my 'sister' threatened me.

"I thought I told you two to take your argument when we get there…" Shari reminded quietly from the back seat.

"Heck, if we get there… No, when will we even get there in the fuckin' first place?" Rin cursed so loudly that the people in the car beside ours stared at us for a moment.

"Rin… Quiet down…" I tried to calm her down, but she swore a few more very loud curses. She is a bad influence to my sisters in the backseat… I just hope there wouldn't be three more of her; she the worst already.

Somehow the only time we were lively was when the car "exploded" from the back. I could see the sparks from the mirror and everyone else was surprised and dumbstruck. The car was out of my control, literally, and the car sped, over 150km/hour.

"What the... Nick!" Rose reprimanded me.

"I'm not doing anything!" I exclaimed as I put my hands up to prove my innocence. The wheel was turning by itself. The car suddenly screeched to a stop like and crashed into something. We felt like we were falling…

* * *

I don't know how many hours I was unconscious, but when I woke up I felt like I was floating. However, it was not for long did I begin to scream, I felt like I was falling... Falling… I fell on top of a tombstone, which was very strange, but disturbing the death was considered very rude in the church so I bowed and kept apologizing to the tombstone.

I had to admit I looked like one crazy and stupid dude, bowing to a rock with carved words on it. If I was as observant as Rin then I would have already noticed that I was no way near our destination and that there might be absolutely no way home. But I'm not that smart, sadly…

I kept bowing and apologizing and I didn't notice that someone was watching me from afar, or should I say two people were watching me from afar, staring dumbstruck at me who was bowing to a piece of rock. As I was brought up in a church, of course I couldn't help it for goodness sake, this was like… Common sense to me and it's perfectly normal. I didn't notice them until the shorter one of the two decide to sneak up behind me and demanded "Who are you?"

* * *

Stuff:

Well this was written for my daughter (don't ask) when she was crying over how the second season of Kuroshitsuji doesn't have Ciel in it, but instead two new main characters. It's not like season one had any more characters to kill off. I decided not to post it when I first wrote it cause it was just for cheering her up, but then I started writing a few more chapters... So I thought, why not it'll help with English writing anyway.

This story is about five characters based of real life people I know traveled back in time to completely screw up the normal, dark, sinister, horror, mystery and psychological theme of Kuroshitsuji. Turning it into a more of a comedy, dark and mystery themes.

The real main characters of Kuroshitsuji: Ciel, Sebastian and etc are showing up in the next chapter. Should I write a profile for the OC or mention them in the story... Hm...

There won't be any pairings or whatever, unless someone asks for it!

Reviews, corrections, suggestions welcome.

Love it or hate it up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Demon and the Kid**

"Who are you?" I demanded to the strange guy who was bowing hysterically in front of my father's grave. Was he one of father's acquaintances? I doubted that, after all, he looked weak, suspicious and above all, weird. The clothes he wore were definitely not a peasant's or a noble's, they were like something from another planet, but of course that should be impossible…

"Young Master," Sebastian bowed. "What should I do with these, Young Master? Throw them into the bin?"

We found some weird looking bags, on the way here, and the stuff inside was weirder, just like the guy standing in front of me who instantly and impolitely snatched the bags with a horrified expression when Sebastian mentioned to throw it in the bin.

"No! You can't throw away other people's stuff; they're still useful to them!" He reprimanded.

"I assume they are yours then," I noted.

"Yes, they are mine and my sisters'..." he muttered as he tried to hold all five bags by himself, which made him, look even clumsier than ever.

"Do you know my father?" I asked,

"Who…?" He questioned back. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and my father is Vincent Phantomhive."

* * *

"What…? Wait… WHAT?" I dropped all the bags on the ground and as I started to break down the information I had just received. When I think, I have the habit of covering my mouth with my hand, but Ciel Phantomhive? Isn't that the famous Funtom Company head we learnt about in history class and Joyce had a major crush on his picture? Wait… So that means I travelled back in time? No way, impossible.

"So… You're telling me this is the Victorian Era? We're in the 1800s? You're kidding right?" He looked at me if I was a crazy mad man on the run.

"It's the Victorian Era… Sure, year 1888." He replied back in a calmed manner, my jaws dropped.

"No way…" Then I looked at the tombstone 3 years ago from 1888, you're kidding… I'm back in the past and in the Victorian Era? Why? I panicked too much that I forgot about that day, that stupid contract that guaranteed a perfectly normal life, obviously didn't help with the perfectly normal life we wanted!

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dumpster near a creepy someone's house… "What the fuck, how did I get in a fuckin' dumpster? Nick is so dead when I find him, I'm going to bead him to a pulp…" I said to myself, while dusting my own clothing. "Oh yea, my bag… And where the hell is this place…?"

I looked around and stared at the messy dead end of the valley way, and then turned around to find some hysterical white-hair freak staring at me; I jumped back in self protection, and the reason was that he was a weirdo freak.

"Hee, hee, hee…" Even his laugh was weirdo freakish. "Why are you in this valley way by yourself, miss?"

Gee, that's a great question, one that I don't even know the answer to. "Cause I am, why? You bothered with it?" I answered him, avoiding the question.

"Well, no, not at all, just that… The way you speak and your clothes are, very different from other ladies, hee, hee, hee." He answers with that creepy laugh at the end.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him, eying him up and down.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He went out of the alley way and I followed. When I saw the people on the streets, I couldn't believe my eyes. Were we in a Cosplay Town, or the I-Love-Victorian-Era-Dressing-Town, cause what is with the huge balloon dresses?

* * *

"Ugh… I think my head has split into two…" Shari stood up in a daze rubbing her head, which she landed on when she fell. "Where am I?" She spoke out loud as she scanned her surroundings. She was in the middle of a beautiful flower garden; it was very colourful, roses and lavenders, flora and fauna everywhere. She sat gaping in amazement.

"Hello, hello, who's this?" A voice chirped behind Shari, making her spin around.

"Ah, um, hello, I'm Sharlene Price; do you know where this place is?" What strange clothes he's wearing, is it Cosplay clothes? Where am I anyway?

"This place is my garden, miss." He came over to me, took my hand and kissed it, wait, what? But, that's, and… Huh?

"Um… Your garden…?" I said still in a daze. "This is your garden? I'm sorry for entering without your permission…" I asked for forgiveness and bowed.

"Its fine, Miss." He replied and I looked up, to see his face. "By the way, miss, you have a very interesting taste in clothes." He smiled while commenting on the way I dress.

"Eh, really, but isn't it pretty normal?" I looked down at my skinny leather jeans, and strapped shoes, then back up to find his surprised face. "Is it really that strange?" I asked.

"Well, it's very different from anyone I've seen." He smiled.

"Um… I still don't know your name yet…"

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm the Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt."

* * *

I heard Joyce's favourite song that she set as her ring tone for her phone. I switch to lie on my side. "Shut up; let me sleep a bit more…" The ring tone stopped; I quickly opened my eyes in panic and sat up. I remembered the explosion, the car speeding to a stop, and the blackout. I jumped up, searching for the others, then Bam!

"Ow, ow, ow…" someone moaned. I froze; I just hit someone, didn't I…? I looked up; there was an Indian person sitting on the ground holding his chin and a person, maybe his servant supporting him. Wait… Do we have servants nowadays?

"You… We helped you and you head butt me? You're such a rude lady!" The guy sitting down said.

"I'm sorry?" I think the politeness just confused me, normally, only Nick would talk this politely.

"You better be sorry! You…" The guy roared on and on, but the person that helped him up was trying to calm him down.

"Master Soma calm down, she apologized!" 'Master Soma' calmed down and coughed,

"So… Who are you and how did you get in here? What is this thing here, is it a weapon?" He questioned angrily as he held Joy's white phone in front of my face.

* * *

"Where the heck am I?" I wondered aloud as I woke up lying in a soft bush near a large tree. I sat up in a daze, thinking about what had just happened, but suddenly felt the emptiness in my hand. I looked at my left hand.

"My phone, where is my phone?" I shot up and started looking around and in the bush. "Where is my phone and where am I…?" I glanced around my surroundings: a grassy plain with nothing but bushes and trees; a gentle breeze rustled the grass.

"Where is everyone?" I stood up and walked away from the plain. I saw the streets and houses, which were very old, like something from a Victorian Era movie. I walked around the streets and realized everyone was staring at me. It wasn't a big deal, but the unfamiliarity of the place I was in made me nervous.

"Hey there little miss, where are you heading?" A rather big man questioned while chopping wood.

"Um… Well… I don't know… Can you tell me where this place is?" I replied. The man stood up, mouth agape.

"Well, you better come in and have a warm drink now, won't you?" a woman, presumably his wife, came out of a little house nearby and invited me in.

* * *

"Wow… This house is huge… Or should I say mansion…" 'Nick', the name the boy introduced himself as, shouted aloud when we reached the front gates of my house.

"It's huge?" I asked, wondering about how the sizes of future houses would be like. We walked in, but Nick froze behind us, apparently shocked by the fountain sculpture, which he nicknamed, "The Iron Maiden". He's pretty weird, I concluded.

We sat down and had a talk. He told me all about how he had somehow came from the future. He also explained that he spilt up with his 4 sisters while doing so. "Do you have any idea where your sisters are?" I asked him, trying to find a lead.

"Nope… But I'm sure I can phone them and find out," he replied. His mood changes really fast… He got up and started to search his pockets. "I know it's here…" he muttered as he searched.

"What are you searching for?" I stared at him in annoyance.

"My cell phone…" he trailed off as Sebastian brought in a little rectangle thing, which was playing such a strange and weird song.

"Ops… That's my cell phone… Sorry," he apologized as Sebastian passed the 'cell phone' to him. He flipped it open and clicked on something and talked into it like the normal phone we have.

* * *

Reviews, corrections, suggestions welcome.

Love it or hate it up to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Rated T because of swearing and coarse language.

Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji, Don't Own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Reuniting (Part 1)**

Primrose's PoV**  
**

"Yes…?"

I heard Nick's voice on Joy's phone and I screamed into the phone, "Nick!" Soma and Agni stared at me, either annoyed or surprised. I laughed. "Sorry…" I apologized to Nick and the both of them.

"Primrose… You're loud for once… I've got all our bags if you're wondering which is one good thing." Nick commented.

"How can I not be, when I'm back in the 19th century? The 19th!" I shouted, making myself very clear that I was not enjoying this. I mean… How can anyone wear those big and long disgusting puffy dresses everyday?

"Calm down… I'm sure that we'll find a way back… After we find everyone else… By the way, if you have Joyce's phone, then where is she?" Nick asked.

"Wait, wait… Find everyone else? What does that mean? I don't know where she is; I guess her phone ended with me when we crashed," I answered, my calm voice not betraying how I really felt.

"Well, only Shar, Joy, and Rin to find…" Nick laughed nervously.

"I'm not helping you when Rin finds you first and beats you to a pulp," I replied as Agni and Soma just stared at me. They definitely didn't have cell phones in this age. "So… How do you suppose we find them? Shari's phone is off from habit, Joyce's phone is with me, and let me guess, Rin's phone is in her bag the whole time?"

* * *

Soma sighed, dragging behind him a completely lost Rose, and was followed by Agni. "Your brother is at Ciel's place? You never told me that!"

'No, duh, I didn't. I didn't even know he was there.'

"Nick's not my real brother by the way; we just grew up together at the church, with Rin, Joy and my real sister Sharlene," I explained as we walked, "We were supposed to go to our annual camping place but we ended up here instead, and everyone spilt up. I am not from this era."

"So… What does that mean?" Soma asked as both of them shot me confused looks.

"… Oh, never mind then, just get me to this Ciel guy's place," I commanded. Ciel did seem familiar but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it, after all, I never listen during history. It's boring with hideous clothing. There was silence in the carriage. A carriage, a freakin' horse and a wagon, I'm riding a freakin' horse pulling a wagon. Soma sat opposite me, looking out the window, and Agni was sitting beside him. He caught me staring, which was sort of embarrassing, but he smiled back. "So… How long will this… Carriage ride take?" I asked.

"About a few hours, "Agni replied, smiling. This was going to be a long and bumpy ride…

* * *

Nick's PoV

"So… Um… Why are we playing this? It's pretty obvious who is going to win…" I sweat dropped at the sight of me getting owned in chess. Tactics just isn't my thing, that's Rin's or Shari's thing. I totally suck at this! Ciel checked me using only 3 moves for 4 games!

"It is because I am fairly bored. But if you've got something better to do then you may voice your suggestion."

I sweat dropped even more at this; you like this, don't you? Beating me every single time at chess… Just as cruel as Rin but mentally instead of physically! "… You're enjoying this aren't you…?" I muttered under my breath when it was my turn.

I moved the queen forward 4 spaces and took out his pawn, my first kill, while Ciel has already taken my knight as well as 2 pawns.

"Can we please do something else? I know you can totally own me at this…" I said in a monotonous voice.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Ciel voiced.

"Well… How about some introductions? That would be good, since I'll be under your care for a while, isn't normal to know I bit abut each other?" I smiled sincerely when I suggested this, Ciel just stared at me, I started to get nervous, I don't know why.

* * *

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive and I'm 12 and I like to play chess." Ciel said as if it was the stupidest thing he's ever done.

"Ugh… Well… I'm Nick Wright, I have 4 adopted sisters, Rin Walker, Sharlene and Primrose Price, and Joyce Green, I turned 19 this year and my birthday is on the 24th of October which is Labor Day, and that earned me as another dub by Rin as a slave… I'm fully English, but I'm also fluent in French, apparently I'm clumsy and stupid which was continuously said by Rin…"

"Stop." Ciel stopped me with a very commanding voice. "You… How can you tell me that much (useless) information…?"

"Cause I like to talk…? Which often earns me to be beaten up by Rin…?" I explained without giving much thought, I just like to talk, my sisters all say I talk too much.

"Ok…" Ciel face palmed and shook his head. "So, what do you want to do?"

Sebastian flung the door open as soon as Ciel finished that sentence. "Young Master, Mister Nick, Prince Soma, Mister Agni and Mistress Primrose have arrived." Sebastian bowed, introducing Soma, the Indian Prince, Agni his faithful servant and Primrose who soon disappeared.

"Eh…? Eh… Where did she disappear off to?"

* * *

Primrose's PoV

I walked along the dimly lit hallway which had portraits and paintings on the wall; I walked alongside them, not realizing that I was lost. "These are very pretty, and the dresses are… Gorgeous I must say. Maybe not all of them look so bad after all, I can get used to this..." I stared at the portraits, not having a mind about where I was or where everyone else was either. I thought I heard something at the end of the hallway; I shook it off thinking that I was just imagining things.

"Primrose…"

I heard a wail; it's getting louder, closer, louder, closer… "No… No I hate ghosts!" I started running to the end of the hallway. As I ran, the wailing voice chased after me. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. I wasn't looking in front and I bumped into something warm. I shrieked.

"Mistress Primrose?"

Upon hearing a gentle voice, I looked up and saw a gentleman with black and sleek hair… "Like a cat!" I said aloud, after a few awkward seconds, I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Primrose~~~"

The wailing voice! I was glomped from behind by something or someone who sounded a lot like… "Nick!" I shouted as I realized who I had been running away from.

"You were so mean Rose, running away from me like that…" Nick sobbed.

"Sorry Nick…" I apologized.

"Let's go now, shall we, please follow me."

I took a closer look at the person I bumped into. He looked like a butler, but then again since I'm here, he might as well be a butler.

"The living room is really fancy you know." Nick exclaimed.

"Really now, I'll like to see that." I chuckled as I walking beside my adopted brother, all the while following the feline-like butler.

* * *

Sebastian's PoV

"Let me introduce first, this is one of my sisters, Primrose Price; you can just call her Rose, and she's 15. Rose this is Ciel Phantomhive you should know since you don't nap during history and Sebastian Michaelis…"

"Mr. Michaelis is Mr. Phantomhive's butler right? I don't sleep always in class like you Nick… Neither do I do all nighters. "Mistress Primrose interrupted Mister Nick and revealed some what sounded like his embarrassing school habits; this was going to be interesting with these people from the future around. And the best thing was that they had no idea about 'that'

"I-I'm not the only one that always sleeps in class." Mister Nick tried to defend himself.

"Well Rin doesn't count she cheats with that photographic memory of hers you know. Hm, damn her she doesn't have to study for anything, so envious." Mistress Primrose folded her arm and pouted.

This 'Rin' person seems to be mentioned quite a lot, interesting… I wonder what she is like…

"Well, yea, she hates studying you know, such a bother to her after all, all she wants to do is ride her motorbike and beat people up." Mister Nick sighs and smiles a cheeky smile.

"You'll get beat up if she heard you right now." Mistress Primrose said with a straight face which made Mister Nick shudder.

"Please introduce your friends…" Mister Nick said with a tone like his soul was almost sucked out from him.

My master began to speak. "This is Soma he's an Indian Prince, and Agni his servant friend."

"Nice to meet both of you." Mister Nick smiled his normal native smile.

"I'll go prepare tea."

* * *

Reviews, corrections, suggestions welcome.

Love it or hate it up to you.


End file.
